Irrigation sprinklers provide water to nearby areas of turf and vegetation. However, some types of turf require that the irrigation sprinkler be hidden and discreet when not in use. For example, turf used for football, baseball, soccer, and/or golf must provide a uniform surface or else a player may either trip or the sport's ball may be affected during play. Some prior art sprinklers have addressed this issue by providing a relatively thin top cover with artificial turf. This top cover is attached to the top of the riser and is relatively uniform with the nearby turf when not in user. When the irrigation sprinkler is activated, the riser and the artificial turf cover rise above the nearby turf.
However, these artificial turf covers can still interfere with performance in a sport. For example, a golf ball will normally bounce very little on the natural turf of a golf course. However, the plastic tops of the irrigation sprinklers, and even those with artificial turf tops, can cause a golf ball to otherwise bounce and/or unnaturally change course. Since golf courses often require many irrigation sprinklers to maintain their turf, these sprinklers can interfere with both performance and enjoyment of a sport such as golf.